Mystery Candy
Mystery candy, also known as mystery eggs are an abundant type of secondary special candy in the 200s and 300s. They first appear as the new element in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, first appearing in level 231. They are of normal candy colours and are broken just like normal candies. They are elliptical shaped with a question-mark on them. When broken, a surprise, whether it be good or bad outcome, comes out of the bag. There are many different good or bad outcomes. The odds of a good or bad outcome are roughly 50-50; currently we have yet to determine the exact odds of getting a particular outcome. Occurrences Mystery candies appear in almost all levels in Chocolate Barn and after that they rarely appear. There are few levels where mystery candies come out from somewhere of the board, otherwise they will never come back. Mystery candies rarely appears in later levels and will appear once in a while. Some levels have a constant supply of mystery candies. It is supposed that a few types of hidden dispensers will spawn these mystery candies at certain locations. However, they will not spawn during sugar crush. Outcomes Mystery candies reveals both beneficial and harmful elements. All ratings are approximate, which means the table may not be correct. Beneficial If you are lucky, you will get a special candy from the egg. These are the possible favourable outcomes. *Striped Candy (A) *Wrapped Candy © *Colour Bomb (F) *Special Booster candy (O) *Chameleon Candy ® For special booster candies, the outcome is one of jelly fish, coconut wheel, lucky candy, or extra time candy depending on level type. The Coconut Wheel is an exception that it may appear in any type of level. All of these outcomes have a 2-1 chance of spawning behind marmalade, unless it is opened on a Conveyor Belt. (In the past, Lucky Candy never appeared behind marmalade, but that changed in a recent update.) Chameleon Candy is a medium outcome. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Also, it is occasional on any level after 305. It is rare on level 305 and below. Harmful In other cases, you may be faced with an extra blocker upon opening a Mystery Candy. Here is a list of all the unfavourable outcomes. However, when it is opened on a Conveyor Belt, it can be a Candy Bomb or a Liquorice Swirl. *Chocolate A *Icing C *Sachet/Multilayered Icing C *Candy Bomb number of moves as other bombs in the level or random value if there are no bombs, can be behind marmalade F *Liquorice Swirl O *Popcorn R Flash version only showing the extra chocolate spawner that could have come only from a mystery candy]] These items are exclusive to the Flash version. They never make appearance on HTML5 version. *Tile Removed R *Chocolate Spawner R Glitched outcomes This has happened before, but this outcome is restricted to some levels, and happens on mobile version. It happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there used to be a locked candy. *A special candy behind both a liquorice lock & marmalade dependent Trivia *The algorithm used to determine the outcome is not confirmed. It is likely that each level with mystery candies have their own algorithm of determining the chances of getting a particular outcome. ** One well-known evidence is that popcorn once spawned extremely frequently in Dreamworld levels shortly before its official release. It is ironic that they will never make an official appearance; they only appeared after the Toffee Tornado was removed. *It is possible that bad outcomes occur more frequently on some levels compared to others, although this is not confirmed. *Although there are more bad outcomes than good, the good outcomes that are there are more likely to happen, so there is about a 50-50 chance of getting a good or a bad outcome. *The luck element involved in mystery candies makes some levels that rely on them entirely down to luck. One notable example is level 463. *Getting a chocolate spawner can actually make a level almost impossible to win if it comes out over a jelly. It can only be won if there is a jelly fish. This actually occurred when level 578 and Level 380 in Dreamworld were first released. **Meanwhile, getting a popcorn in this case, while still possible, can be nasty since it has to take 3 hits from special candies other than jelly fish. *The board layout in level 236 is composed entirely of mystery candies. It is possible to finish the level in only one move if you get lucky. **Level 236 is also the only level with 81 mystery candies, more than any other level. **However, you get a huge supply at the beginning, but no more spawn. *If you look closely, these mystery candies have a slight crack that cannot be easily seen. *Currently, they cannot spawn Liquorice Locks, cake bomb, conveyor belts, candy frogs, sugar keys, sugar chests, UFOs, magic mixers, waffles, bobbers, candy cane fences, dark chocolate, extra moves candies, crystal candies or sugar coat candies. They also never spawn any blockers in marmalade (except candy bombs). Since the change to HTML5 version (which has the same system as the mobile version), chocolate spawners and removed tiles will never appear from mystery candies again. *When you can make a striped candy, wrapped candy, or colour bomb in a match consisting of ONLY mystery candy, it will just reveal your outcome, but will not make another striped candy, wrapped, or colour bomb. It just makes the sound of it, then reveals the outcome. *No mystery candies appeared in Gummy Gardens, Glazed Grove, Choco Rio Grande, Boneyard Bonanza, Coco Crossroads, Crumbly Coast, Polka Park, Candy Clouds (Episode 67), and Tasty Treasury, among other later episodes. *Before the release of Eggnog Emporium, there was a week where mystery candies in Dreamworld levels released a lot of popcorns, but that was a glitch. Now, mystery candies may still contain popcorns, but such outcome is pretty rare. *Before the release of Barking Boutique on mobile, getting a 5-move candy bomb from mystery candy could easily lead to fail. After the release, these bombs have a counter of 9, if the board does not have bombs. **By the time of release of Honey Hut however, the bombs seem to have a random move count. On mobile, the counter is still fixed at 5. *An orange mystery candy is used to hide the Dinosaur in Jelly Jungle. *As of level 2034, mystery candies can come out of candy cannons officially; earlier levels we redesigned to have mystery candy cannons later on. *Later levels can rely on mystery candies spawning good outcomes to complete difficult orders. Level 2071 takes this even further since the level is designed so the only way to win is to be fortunate enough to yield lucky candies from mystery candies and then crush them to reveal the candy colour that doesn't spawn on the board to complete the order. *Mystery candies are first required as part of candy orders in Level 3678, they are the only new candy order that isn't a blocker order. They are required in jelly-order mixed levels for the first time in level 3992. **Although the chance is extremely low, it is now possible to have a mystery candy containing a lucky candy, which can turn into another mystery candy which contains another lucky candy, and the loop continues. *Due to level 408 being redesigned, non-spawning colour mystery candies have been unofficially introduced. They are officially introduced in level 5114. *Mystery candies have the tile map code 032. *Mystery candies have the order number "23". *Currently, they are the only element which can spawn elements in blockers naturally (specifically, special candies, booster candies, chameleon candies and candy bombs all in marmalade). Gallery |-| Candies/Levels= Mystery Red Candy.png|A red mystery candy Mystery Orange Candy.png|An orange mystery candy Mystery Yellow Candy.png|A yellow mystery candy Mystery Green Candy.png|A green mystery candy Mystery Blue Candy.png|A blue mystery candy Mystery Purple Candy.png|A purple mystery candy Mystery Egg outcome.png|Look closely Screenshot_2015-08-10-20-26-20.png|Coconut wheel from mystery candy. This is a candy order level Screenshot 2015-05-27-22-38-45.png|Level 549 (Jelly level, mobile) with a Coconut Wheel in Marmalade, which can only come out of a mystery candy Dinoasaurafter.png|Mystery Candy in Jelly Jungle eggs.jpg|Mystery Eggs Mystery Candy order.png|Icon for mystery candy order |-| Splash= CCS splash 23.png|What the mystery candy does |-| CCS TV ad= Cake_bomb,_jelly_fish_and_mystery_candy_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Mystery candy Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy A mystery candy is being unwrapped.png|A mystery candy is being unwrapped A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy.png|A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy |-| Cannon= Mystery Candy Dispenser.png|Mystery candy cannon (new) Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Mystery candy cannon (old) Category:Secondary elements Category:Candies Category:Elements Category:Order elements Category:Spawners Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Story elements Category:Non-spawning colour elements